Question: $ \dfrac{2}{3} \div -\dfrac{6}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{2}{3} \times -\dfrac{5}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{2 \times -5} {3 \times 6} $ $ = -\dfrac{10}{18}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{5}{9}$